Electronic health record applications (EHRs) are robust applications that are utilized in medical facilities across a variety aspects of a medical practice. For example, and not by way of limitation, an EHR can include functionality related to patient intake, billing, updating medical records, prescribing medication, tracking care over time, and so forth. Conventional EHRs, however, are not configured to handle molecular or genomics data. Further, even if an EHR is configured to present genetic test results for a patient to a primary care provider, typically, primary care providers have difficulty interpreting such results.